Lorelei Cousland
Overview Physical Appearance Lorelei stands a little taller than average at about 5'8"/172 cm, and her build would be best described as athletic: slender but strong, with broad shoulders and notable muscle definition. Her complexion is fair and prone to reddening when in the sun for too long. Various scars from an enthusiasm for blades are scattered across her arms and legs, and she has a faded but still visible bite mark from trying to break up a fight between two mabari as a teenager. Her hair is a brassy blonde, almost orange, and her wide eyes are hazel, often appearing greener in bright light. There's some austerity to her face, with sharp cheekbones and a hard jawline, but any harshness is counter-balanced by what many would call a cute nose. Lorelei's expressions can be difficult to read, having a lifetime of practice in tempering her countenance, but sometimes that comes across as haughty or aloof rather than neutral. Lorelei typically sports the practical and protective thick leathers and furs of Ferelden, and even her formal wear is relatively muted in color and pattern, especially compared to some of the more ostentatious garb of other Southern Thedosian nobility. At the end of the Fifth Blight, she does come into possession of branded Grey Warden armor, but she rarely wears it after defeating the Archdemon. Her choice of jewelry is simple and usually depicts heraldry to honor Highever or Ferelden. Her posture and gait reflect strength and confidence, but she does break her leg and hip after the fight against the Archdemon, leaving her with a prominent limp when the joints are inflamed. Personality On the surface, Lorelei comes across as polite and mild-mannered, if not a little guarded to those who have a better read on people. She was raised with the understanding that, as the daughter of a prominent Fereldan family, every action she made and every word she spoke would be under scrutiny by allies and enemies alike. As such, Lorelei often speaks carefully but plainly, tends to present moderate takes on controversial subjects, and keeps acute emotions to herself. Ironically, in return for displaying a gentle, unassuming nature, she finds that many are quick to confide in her. Underneath her affable smile and agreeable conversation, however, Lorelei is opinionated and sensitive. She deeply loves her family and home, both Highever and Ferelden, and has resolute convictions about what's the best for her people and nation; even after seeing him as a traitor, one thing Lorelei couldn't entirely fault Loghain for was his own devotion to Ferelden. While she doesn't take everything in the Chant of Light literally, Lorelei is a devout Andrastian, and those beliefs often shape her perception when it comes to her stance on the regulation and control of magic. The brutal murder and betrayal of her family, followed by the unexpected conscription into the Grey Wardens, uncovered a calculating ruthlessness she had never been forced to confront in the relatively safe and sheltered world she came from. Lorelei had always been ambitious to a degree, instilled with the idea that she was capable of achieving great things almost from birth, but she found it increasingly easier to achieve her goals at any means necessary. When it came to stopping the Blight and exacting her revenge on Arl Howe, no methods were too brutal and any collateral damage was acceptable. For all the tragedy she endured during the year-long fight against the darkspawn, it was also a year of substantial personal growth. Although she had access to a wealth of written historical and cultural works from all of Thedas, Lorelei was largely sheltered in a privileged life at Highever; her experiences in Ostagar, the Circle, the Alienage, and amongst the Dalish meant reevaluating much of what she had been told was the truth. Additionally, Lorelei was no longer able to keep others at an arm's lengths, slowly allowing herself to trust the companions who rallied at her side, and she found it easier to set aside the facade she had worked so hard to craft in exchange for genuine friendship and love. 'Talents and Skills' * Dual Weapon: When Lorelei was old enough to express interest in swordsmanship, Teryna Eleanor Cousland saw to it that Lorelei had access to some of the finest instructors in all of Thedas. Lorelei specifically trained for speed and agility with daggers. * Coercion: Even at a young age, Lorelei appeared to have an innate ability to read the motivations, desires, and fears of others. Paired with tutoring in elocution and a natural inclination towards the art of conversation, she developed a finely tuned ability to persuade and manipulate others. * Poison-Making: Lorelei had some awareness of poison simply from being of a high-profile, noble family, although beyond knowing the signs and symptoms of some of the more common methods, it wasn't something she was actively educated in growing up. Leliana, however, was able to impart her knowledge and experience to Lorelei. * Miscellaneous: Basic sewing, basic blade maintenance and repair, basic herbalism, highly educated in the history of Ferelden, moderately educated in the history of Southern Thedas Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game As Queen, Lorelei gives up almost all outward appearance of being affiliated with the Wardens. She denies the opportunity to become the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and instead, the Orlesian Daphne Caron claims that title. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Alistair Theirin * Approval Ranking: Love Morrigan * Approval Ranking: Warm Leliana * Approval Ranking: Friendly Wynne * Approval Ranking: Warm Oghren * Approval Ranking: Hostile Sten * Approval Ranking: Neutral/Hostile Zevran * Approval Ranking: Neutral/Warm Shale * Approval Ranking: Neutral Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): * Tumblr ** Lorelei's Tag * AO3 * Dreamwidth * Pinterest ** Lorelei's Board Gallery Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Cousland